


Thirsty On The Radio

by BunnyRabbit246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben and Poe are shock jocks, Ben is claustrophobic, Ben overshares, Book Store Cat, Book Store Porn, Dom/sub, F/M, Grouchy Hippie Luke, Kylo The Kitty Brat, Mistakes were made, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Rey has a political talk radio show, Rey type AAA, They named their daughter Padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRabbit246/pseuds/BunnyRabbit246
Summary: This started as a comedy one-shot. I reworked a skit from Last Week Tonight with John Oliver that had Adam Driver. Now It’s taken a life of its own. Now.How do you get to Happily Ever After?Let’s jump around and see. Yes, the girl gets the boy, and the boy gets the girl, but they have to earn it. The course of love never did run smooth, but journeys end in lovers' meetings.Chapter One-Five - Gently Rewritten 1/18/21Time jumps aboundReylo is assured, but they are flawed but lovely.Enjoy 😊
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	1. Thirsty on the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year After They Got Married

Ben leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed while his co-host Poe was strolling through his cell, both sitting at the round maple table in the broadcast booth. Rose rushed into the room, handing out coffees." Guys, Finn is out sick, so Lando and going to be running the board today."

"Are you kidding?!?!" Poe finally looks up from his phone. "He going to play moldy polyester disco during all the breaks."

"You know he can hear you, Poe?" Rose reminds Poe as they both wave at Lando in the control booth. 

Ben standing up to stretch, "Ignore Poe, Lando. He's not enlightened enough to appreciate the aphrodisiac effects of a Donna Summer single."

Lando laughed, "Okay, gentlemen, the clock on the wall says you have five minutes till air; the phone is starting to light up."

Before she closes the door, "Ben watch the language; the FCC is killing the station in fines."

Ben was nodding, "Okay,"

Asking with a worried look, "Okay, I'll watch the language? Or okay, get out of the booth."

"Well, a little of one but much more of the other." Ben pointed at the "on the air" sign above her head. Rose quickly left the booth, popping an antacid in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first two hours went by talking about intellectually challenging subjects like Where was the most awkward boner you ever had? If you could change the taste of your spunk, would it be to chocolate or citrus?

"Poe, you wouldn’t really change it? I expected more from you."

"You asked, and that's my answer." Poe threw a nerf ball at Ben, “Love me, love my spunk as is.”

Ben caught it with ease, "You wouldn't want to offer “a treat” to your partner? Someone gives you extra special attention around your cock, then graciously swallows, and you don’t make it more pleasant for them. I never knew you were so selfish in bed.”

Rose starts banging on the glass hold a whiteboard with the word "language" triple underlined; Ben rolls his eyes. 

"So Poe, have you seen the new billboard for Washington New Hour?"

"No…" Poe braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"The new news anchor, Rey, looks nice."

Poe, not sure where he was going, "Yeah, I guess she looks nice."

"So nice, like a naughty secretary with that smug smile and tight skirt. Listeners, I would like to officially declare to the world that I would love for her to crush my throat and string a violin with my vocal cords."

Poe covering his face. "And here we go…" 

"What, I'm serious." Ben takes out his phone with the picture of the billboard as his screen saver. "She's a Greek goddess that I would love to stomp on my balls." Lando is doubled over with laugher, and Rose is ghost white with shock at Ben.

Poe, with a look of mass confusion, "Why?"

"Well, I find her beautiful, obviously. She’s sophisticated with an original style. Her coverage of the election season is second to none. Also, and this can’t be overstated, her intelligence gets me rock hard. Rey, if you’re listening, please crush my pelvis and spit in my face, you glittering bitch goddess."

Lando cuts in from the booth, "Gentlemen, we have a new caller, Rey Andor-Solo, on line one."

Ben answers with the biggest smile on his face, "Mrs. Solo, this is a rare privilege and pleasure to have you call into the show. Shouldn't you be prepping for your show in two hours?"

Completely ignoring Ben, "Hi, Poe. Sorry about Ben."

"Hi, Rey. Not your fault."

Ben gently interrupts, "We were talking about you. Were your ears burning, baby? "

"Ben darling, what the hell are you doing?" her voice disembodied had a bit of an edge through his earphones.

"What do you mean, sweetness? We were talking about how my beautiful wife has a new billboard for her show."

"You need to stop. This sexually violent or violently sexual bit that you insist on making me the center of has got to stop." The exasperation was evident in her voice.

"Rey, my love, this is just a celebration of our love."

"STOP TALKING!! When you first started with this bit, it was easy to shrug off. I know you have an odd sense of humor with little to no social filter. No problem, but then it kept going on and on and on and on."

"But I'm…" Poe is having a hard time holding back his laughter while Ben tried to explain himself. 

Talking over him, "Do you realize what you have asked me to do to you this week alone: Kick me in the thorax.  
Slowly choke me out with your panties. Smash in my teeth with rebar. Puncture my frontal lobe with your heels. What is wrong with you? You do remember I'm your wife." Rey let out a deep sigh. “Our relationship doesn't need to be trending on Twitter. Ben, daily, random people are coming up to me asking me about our sex life. I can't even open my Facebook without hearing about how people stan us and how we are the ultimate "dead dove" power couple. I don't even know what that means. Just yesterday, my hairdresser asked if "I'm really going to split you in half with a steel studded strap-on?"

With a remorseful tone, "Okay, I clearly am in the wrong. Honestly, I was having some fun respectfully objectifying my wife, but the point you are making is completely fair."

"You really should be ashamed. Ben, you should have known how inappropriate all of this is. It is so ridiculous that I have to call into your show and plead with you to stop. So, what do you have to say for yourself, Ben"?

Ben cleared his throat, "I'm just your pathetic filthy husband that is begging for a black eye?

"Okay, sure, but kinda beside the point. What else are you?"

"I'm nothing but a pantie-wearing fuck-toy” Ben hears Rose muffled scream behind the glass as Poe leaves the booth.

"You're sorry. Jesus Christ, Ben, I trying to get you to say you're sorry." Rey practically yelling, "Think. Ben, think."

"Rey, I'm truly sorry. This bit, this joke is done."

Surprised in her voice, "Good, well, thank you. I'm sorry I raised my voice. "

"It's okay. I had it coming. I do have one question, though. Are you ordering me not to talk about our relationship on the radio?" asking with some mischief.

Rey responded, confused, "I'm not sure ordering is the right word, but sure you can call it an order."

Prodding her, "Well, it didn't sound like an order."

At the end of her rope, "Look, you're nothing but a nasty dirty bitch boy. Never talk about me like that on your show ever again. If you ever embarrass me like that again, I'm going to spank you so hard, then peg you so long your beaten balls will jump back into your abdomen. Anyway, I love you, baby; see you at home." Then the line goes dead.

Ben clears his throat as he adjusts his pants, "God, I love that woman." Oblivious to Poe's, Rose's, and Lando's bewildered expressions in the booth.

Turning his attention back to his show, "Where were we? So, let's talk car sex: a hot way to get off or a sure way to realize you’re not eighteen anymore? Let's discuss; the phone lines are open."


	2. Thirsty At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years before they got married.  
> Meet not so cute.
> 
> Gently Rewritten 1/18/21

It was right around the nine o'clock hour after everyone left the office for the day, Rey moved with her laptop and ever-present messenger bag downstairs. She liked to work in the staff lounge rather than her tiny staff desk. The chairs were comfortable, she could spread out her work on the table, and this had the only coffeemaker that made a decent cup in the office.

The eleven o'clock hour came and went as Rey was still pounding away working on copy for tomorrow's midday news broadcast. She was attempting to explain the latest tariff economic impact report in a two-minute sound bite. Brewing another cup of coffee hoping to recharge a few brain cells, reading out loud her script for tomorrow a couple of dozen times wasn't building her confidence. Rey was on her seventh draft. Leia expected everything going on air to be perfect with no excuses or exceptions. 

With a soft thud in the back of her eyes, Rey took off her earbuds. She stretched her arms out and twisted in her chair. Feeling her back popping had her softly sighing with relief.

"Jesus, you sound like one big sheet of bubble wrap." a deep baritone voice coming from the sofa behind her.

Startled, she knocked over her Captain America mug, spilling her coffee all over her computer, "No, no, no, no-no."

Rey jumped up, opening drawers and cabinets, trying to find napkins or a towel, anything to wipe up the coffee before it shorted her laptop. Ben just laid there, offering no help. A wave of relief when she found a stack of napkins on top of the refrigerator. Desperately she grabbed the napkins, throwing them over the keyboard attempting in vain to blot the coffee off the keys. Still, she could only watch helplessly as the screen flickered for a few seconds and finally let out a crackle and faded to black.

"Goddamn, it," softly muttering to herself as cold disbelief ran through Rey. She just stared at the blank screen, willing it to turn on.

"You should learn to relax, being that high strung isn’t that good for you,” seemly unsympathetic at her distress. “It's just a computer; it’s not the end of the world. It looks like a pretty old computer you probably do for an upgrade anyway.” Ben kept his eyes on his phone.

Slowly turning around, taking a good look at the over large man, beauty marks over his cheeks, hawkish nose, and prominent ears. The hair was shaggy, just like his facial hair. A fitted vintage 70’s rock tee and weathered straight-leg jeans, He looked exactly like the giant poster advertising his ridiculously popular radio show. Ben was the star of Empire Radio while she was just starting her career at sister station Force News Radio. Empire made the money. Force earned the accolades. A media conglomerate in near perfect balance. 

Not even acknowledging his flippant comment, “You just ruined 6 hours of work.” She dug in her purse for Tums as she was quietly seething. Methodically crunching the antacid, Rey just blindly grabbed her things from the table and crammed them back into her messenger bag. Her voice was defeated with white noise filling her mind as she slipped back into her shoes, “Everything was on that computer.” There was a rock slowly being dropped onto the middle of her chest, with each second passing.

Getting up from the sofa with a lazy streach, “Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you; accidents happen. It wasn’t personal. If you think about it, this is your, for lack of a better word, fault. You’re a reporter; you know you should always back up your work. If it makes you feel better, I’ll apologize.”

At that moment, she was afraid if she didn’t leave now or if he kept talking, she was going to start screaming and throwing chairs. “It wouldn’t, not at all.” Her voice turned to ice chips as she moves past him. “Excuse me, now I have to try to find, if they exist, an after-hours computer repair shop.” She practically shoved him out of her way as Rey briskly made her way to the bank of elevators, When she was halfway to elevator when her bag's strap snapped. Rey’s bag fell to the floor like a brick.

The sound of his laugh echoed in the empty hallway, as has was walking toward her “Here let me help.” 

She raised her hand to stop him, "Don’t just don’t."

Scooping up her bag off the floor, she pressed the call button to the elevator. 

Feeling Ben still standing behind her, "Don't you have something you could be doing?" Rey looked up at the row of numbers wishing the elevator would hurry-up. 

"Just making sure you don't spontaneously combust on the way out the building." she could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Rey didn't know either to scoff or laugh, as she stepped into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rey was feeling every minute of last night’s missed sleep. She discovered, last night, there was no such thing as an after-hour computer repair shop. When she finally made it to bed, she barely slept. The memory of coffee spilling ran in an endless loop in her head. Rey had to get her hand on a computer. When she got to work, the first thing she did was go to the office manager, Hux. He made her fill out a laptop requisition form in triplicate. Hux handed her a computer bag; she went straight to her desk. Her heart just sank as she looked at the cracked, grey ancient laptop. Closing her eyes shut, “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.” trying to convince herself she can make use of this relic.

Working on her segment on the tech fossil while holding the last crumbs of her sanity. Every few minutes, it froze. If anything touched the power cord, the monitor flashed on and off. Typing too fast caused lag time. Rey was even afraid to talk too loud for fear of causing the machine to combust spontaneously.

Working through lunch and skipping breakfast, she looked on the same page three or four times, with every word blurring into one flickering blob. The death gong of one hour till airtime went off on her phone. Rey looked at the ceiling with no copy for the show, praying that this was all was a nightmare that she would soon wake up. With the highest level of professionalism she could muster, she went back to rage typing and grinding her teeth. 

As if to complete the living nightmare, Ben's voice fills the room as he roams from cubical to cubical. “Anyone seen a brunette workaholic with slightly above average looks. She’s really klutzy with beverages. She has a serious antacid addiction. Does this ring a bell with anyone anyone at all.”

Rey stood up from her desk, looking around, seeing he had everyone’s attention. “There she is!” He made a beeline for her as every eye turned to her. “You are hard busy bunny to track down.”

“Ben, what are you doing here? You are making a huge scene.” realizing he was holding an Apple computer box. “Is that a laptop?” immediately reaching for the computer.

Putting it behind his back, keeping the box out of reach, “So you know my name.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a reporter if I didn’t know the son of the owner of the station. Also the giant picture of you in the hallway is a subtle clue. What are you doing here? Come to wreak someone else’s computer?”

“"No, I was thinking about how I was completely not to blame for what happened to your computer. Then I thought of you losing all that work…”

“Can we skip to the part where you give me the computer?” Making another grab for the computer

Shaking his head, handing over the “I was going to get you the MacBook Pro. That’s what I have.” Rey was ripping in the box like it was Christmas. “That model was on backorder. So, you’ll have to settle for a MacBook Air."

Pulling the computer into a tight hug, “Oh baby, you look so good.”

Laughing, watching her scramble to plugging in the computer. “Uh, did you just call your new computer baby’?” Ben saw her eyes light up hazel blaze with a smile that he was sure could cure cancer.

Ignoring his question, “What time is it, Ben.”

He smiled, really enjoying the way she said his name. “It’s 4:15 pm.”

“Just enough time.” Rey’s short nails were flying over the keyboard with her gaze fixed on the screen.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Turning to walk away, happy to make amends.

“Rey,” with her busy hands and eyes, stay on the screen. “That’s my name. Also, thank you.”

“No problem,” reach over for a pen and post-it on her desk. “I know this guy if you in the future need tech support. You have any questions about the laptop, give him a call.”

“Is he good?” taking a breath to crack her knuckles.

“I trust him with all my tech,” he puts the post-it on the desk, “I’ll see you around, Rey.” She waves him off, not bothering to look up.

Thirty minutes later, she had her copy for air. Grabbing a pen and phone on the way to the booth. She picked up his note he drew a stick figure of her sitting at a table, with a broken laptop with smoke squiggles coming out of her head. On the back of the note was his number.

Rey tapped the post-it against her lips with a charmed laugh, then took a picture of it to keep her phone.


	3. Thirsty For Literature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Month After He Replaced Her Computer
> 
> Gently Rewrote and Changed Title 1/18/21

Rey walked into the bookstore to the jingle of doorbells wearing distressed jeans, cornflower blue ballet flats, and a much-loved joy division t-shirt. Leonard Cohen and the vague smell of pot filled the room. The walls are papered in overlapping posters: George Orwell, Jane Austen, Langston Hughes, Hemingway, Alice Walker, Pablo Neruda, Charlotte Brontë, Stan Lee, and many others. The bookshelves are floor to ceiling, and multicolored Christmas lights hang from the top. Since their opening, the books were shelved in alphabetical order by title. It has never been sorted by genre or authors for maximum exploration.

Luke's Rare and Used Books has been open for nearly twenty years in the same original location. Right outside the doors is always a sidewalk clearance table of overstocked paperbacks and coffee table books. Milk crates are filled with yellowing paperbacks, wrapped in book-tape with that great musty smell.

It reminded her of how her father would protect her paperbacks when pages started pealing from the spine. He would put them back together with meticulous care. Throwing books away was considered practically a sin in her house. The "great scribe" Cassian Andor couldn't have his eight-year-old daughter throwing away books. Her father would preach, "It is better to repair, keep or maybe give away old books. Stories matter; you can't just throw them away. Her father taught her how to be a lover of words.

"How are you doing, Rey?" Luke said, sitting behind the register, dusting crumbs off his shirt and beard. Eating from a box of Ginger Snaps, he was perched on his stool reading a paperback. He had thick white hair with silver sowed into it, weathered skin, and astute blue eyes.

Walking to the counter, she shook her head at how "adorkable" he looked.

"Good to see you..." he put his book down.

"Good to see you too. What are you reading?" Rey looking at the title. "The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test? Nothing like hippies, hallucinogenics, and beats poets on a lazy Sunday. Are you reliving the good old days?" She gently teases.

"No, experimentation and contempt for authority was more my sister's speed. I was the "good" twin: all A's, Eagle Scout, home by curfew, and I even had a paper route."

"So when did you start smoking pot? Smiling at the smell that always seemed to follow him.

"I have a medical condition."

"Really?" with a dubious look.

"Yes, acid reflux syndrome is a serious condition." His smile betraying his usual grumpy annoyed look.

"Okay, fair enough." with her hands up, "I'm going to look around."

"I'll be here." Luke went back to his cookies and paperback.

Enjoying having the shelves all to herself, Rey goes through the titles at her own pace, without having to wait behind a slow browser. Shrugging off her messenger bag on a shelving step, Rey started to run her fingers across the cracked spines.

Jumping from his hiding place in the stacks, a slim black cat with yellow eyes landed behind Rey. Turning around, "Hello gorgeous. How are you today, Kylo?" He rolled over on his back, meowing for tummy scratches.

Lifting him in her arms, she scratches his tummy. Kylo purrs contently in her arms. She asks, "Anything to recommend for me?" as his paw reached out to touch her cheek.

With the ringing of doorbells, Kylo jumps out of her arms. She calls after him, "I guess that's a no." as he scurried across the hardwood floor. Smiling, Rey went back to browsing the shelves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben walked through the door in dull green Cargo shorts, worn white wrinkled button-down, sleeves rolled to the elbows. Sliding back his sunglasses to the top of his head, Luke greeted his nephew. "Ben, I just got a first-edition hardcover of The Maltese Falcon." Handing over the book to Ben, "What do you think? Cool, huh?"

With an incredulous look, "Let me guess, mom called you about dad's birthday." He thumbs through the book with annoyance. "Mom told you what I should get for Dad."

Dropping the pretense, "She just wanted to help you choose a book."

"By choosing for me?" Dismissively putting the book back on the counter. "What else do you have."

Luke, annoyed, took back the book.

"What's with the look? I am capable of picking my own present for my father. What else do you have in the back?"

"Fine, I'll check," Luke grumbled off to the stockroom.

Walking around Ben, Kylo put his front paws on his leg. "Can I help you ?" Ben asked ironically as Kylo was meowing to be lifted.

"Okay, I'll put you on the counter, but don't scratch me. Deal?" Kylo stopped meowing, seemed to be waiting for Ben. Landing unceremoniously, He rubbed against Ben's hand, "Better?"

The kitty brat moved to lay on his corner as Luke returned with a stack of books to put on the counter. "This is everything from the back. I have to check on a customer." he took the rejected book with him.

Rey was still milling about, ready to go home, then Luke came walking up with a book. "We just got a first-edition hardcover, The Maltese Falcon. I figured you would be want to look at it."

Weeks ago, in passing, she mentioned how her parents were book collectors. "Wow, my dad would love this for his collection." Smiling at the leather binding and what good condition it was in, "Okay, I'll take it, but you already knew I would."

Rey walking and digging in her purse for her wallet, ran into someone standing by the counter, "I'm so sorry, excuse me."

"No problem, Rey. Next time you could ask me to move. I'm delicate; I bruise like fruit." Looking at the book in her hands and moved out of the way.

They hadn't talked since he replaced her computer. "What are you doing here?"

"Not stalking you if that's what you are worried about; I actually live in a brownstone a few blocks from here. I'm picking out a gift for my father's birthday."

Rey was looking for her wallet, " Oh, come on. I just saw it in here." Shaking her bag, hoping that it would shake free from the bottom of her purse. 

Watching her floundering, hearing her frustration, Ben had to bit his lips to keep from laughing. Out of the Mary Poppins’s purse were a bottle of water, an iPhone, a bottle of Aleve, two tampons, a half-eaten bag of Skittles, a tin of cinnamon Altoids, a bottle of anti-bacterial gel, and a pair of horn-rimmed reading glasses. “Ha, there you are.” She finally got her wallet. 

Watching her pulling all her things back into her purse, “How do you eat half a bag of Skittles. That’s a lot of restraint. Do you ever just let go.”

She just rolled her eyes at him, “Do you ever just talk like a normal person.”

Coming to the counter to ring up her book, Luke said, "Rey, this is my nephew Ben. He is vaguely fit for general audiences. That comes from his father's side of the family."

Rolling his eyes at the needling, "Right because Grandfather Anaika was the picture of stability and rational thinking."

Handing back her book with the receipt tucked inside, "I’m sorry to have to see this,” Luke said before he reached over and smacked in the head.

"Ow, What the hell?" then another sharp smack. "Oh My God, I was kidding."

“So was I; otherwise, it would have been a book. I’m going to the back to get some antacid medicine.” Grabbing his box of cookies, he went to the back with the cat following close behind. 

Ben was rubbing the back of his head. For some reason, his pained face made her smile. "Does it hurt really bad?" Rey trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes, yes, it does." He whined with a dull edge.

Trying to keep a straight face, "I'm really sorry, he hit you like that."

"Somehow, I don't believe you.” With an embarrassed chagrin, he looks at her smile, “but I'll live.”

Now it was her turn to make amends. "How can I make it up to you?"

“Have you had lunch yet? There is this amazing ramen noodle house just two blocks.”

“That’s sounds really good. Okay, but I’m paying. I was laughing at your pain; it’s the least I can do.”

With tongue firmly in cheek, “It is literally the least you can do. Along with the emotional trauma, I’m the victim of an assault. You laugh at my pain. You have no empathy for my...”

Rey, out of nowhere, pulled by his shirt, kissing him deeply. She felt blurry, like she was in the middle of a dream. It took a moment before he responded. She finger-combed through Ben’s hair with her nails digging into his scalp. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around her waist, folding her into his body. Holding each other, kisses sweeter than sweet, grew desperate. Slowly they pulled away from each other, coming up for air. 

The pleasure and the shock were all over his face, "You're an excellent kisser. My lips went numb there for a second."

Rey pink-cheeked looked up at him, "I don't know how to respond to that ?"

"You don't know how to respond?" he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "How about we have some lunch and not talk about it." 

With an embarrassed nod of yes.

Opening the door for her, "That shy muteness isn't getting you out playing for lunch. Also, I'm getting bubble tea and sticky rice." watching her eyes roll as she is passing him, walking out the door.


	4. Thirsty For Chocolate Fudge Cake With Buttercream Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year And 2 Weeks After Their First Date
> 
> Gently Rewote 1/18/21

“First class is great. You get free drinks, the check-in is much faster, the snacks are better, they come down the aisle with the hot towels, and the seats are spacious.” Ben asks through clenched teeth. “Poe, do you know what my favorite moment on a plane is?” Poe ignoring him, pretending to be asleep. Well, glad you asked; it’s when I look out the window at the warm colors of the setting sun that gives me a sense of awe at nature.” Ben was laying back in his seat with his arms crossed tight, “You know it’s not as impactful if you have been stuck sitting on the tarmac for three hours.”

Keeping his eyes closed, “Ben, you need just to relax.”

“I’m five seconds from climbing out of this plane through the emergency exit door” his body tenses as his fear of tight spaces rears its ugly head. “Why is that a bad idea? I can’t just be stuck sitting here.”

Poe sits up in his set, just about had it listening to his complaining, “Don’t be an asshole, everyone wants off this plane. Ben, you know perfectly well why we are stuck here. There was a small fuel fire on one of the runways. Remember the nice lady told us over the intercom. The same lady you keep stopping for updates. We have to wait for the ground crew to do their job.”

Eyeing the drink cart, “Can I have another ginger ale? Do you have any more of those snickerdoodles?” Ben just sulked in his seat with his soda and cookies.

“So Zorii was asking about you. She wanted me to invite you to…”

“Nope”

“Nope? You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“I’m not going to another dinner/social ambush. Not interested in being set up with anyone Zorii’knows from work, that she went to school with, or knows from yoga class.”

“Yeah, because who would be interested in a beautiful, limber, 25-year-old piano virtuoso? How dare my wife try to introduce you to well-rounded single available women.”

“I’m seeing a well-rounded single available woman.” Looking out the window seeing the trucks moving up and down the tarmac.

“Really,” happily surprised, “You? You are dating someone? Wow, who is the lucky lady? Do I know her? Have I met her? Did you met her through her Fan’s Only page?” Ben just ignored Poe, as he could see the ground crew's headlights approaching with the ladder. Finally, they could disembark.

When they were finally in the back of the Uber, his body was relaxing with a slow to exhale. Taking out his on his white iPhone X, checking messages while ignoring Poe’s further questions. Going over the same row of old iMessages with nothing new from her.

“Years years of TMI on-air about women you have had sex with, but this one, this one is not up for discussion” nodding with a smile,

“I think the trade show went well; I think we drummed up some good interest. That scout from Sirius seemed to like our show tape that might be the best lead so far. Then again, you never know what’s real interest or polite bullshit.” Ben rolled down the window for fresh air putting his phone in his coat pocket. He looked out at the buildings downtown, the lights streaking by the windows of the car.

Remembering Rey on their first real date, how she smelled sweet oranges dipped in honey, kissing between giggles, cradling her head with her soft hair spilling over his hand, her eye lighting up when she was talking about work and the softness of her skin.

“Yeah, I think it went well, but I think we should put together a new showreel so that we’re not just showing the same thing over and over again. I’ll call Rose and get some time in the editing bay. News always seems to monopolize the bay. I mean, get they need to have lots of pre-tapes on hand but come on, did they learn nothing from Sesame Street?” Quickly, Poe grabbed his phone, “Damn it, I forgot to text Zorii."

Looking at the time on his phone, “Yeah…” Vaguely listening to Poe. Remember her and him, three weeks ago.

His fingers fucking her while his tongue was teasing her clit. The silky skin of her inner thigh sliding against the slight beard lining his jaw. Everything was on edge; Ben was close to cumming, working her pussy, listening to her signs and moan. Rey lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her thigh, smiling, “Now there’s my dirty bitch”. Her face was all pink and flush, with a smile opening up her whole face. Rey couldn’t have looked more perfect with her bottom lip in her teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stretching out on his sofa, his finger hovers over Rey’s phone number; Thinking about half a dozen unanswered text messages. It had been two weeks of unreturned texts, emails, and phone calls.

He plays the argument over and over in his head. For the first couple of days, he just waited for Rey to call and apologize, because of course, he was clearly in the right. Then came a complete commutation blackout. He completely forgot what the argument was about and cared even less about being right.

Then this convention took him out of town. Ben hoped he could be distracted, get it out of his head. The distance had the opposite effect. His mother did warn him that a moment like this would happen, "Ben, believe it or not, you are going to love someone, and if you are lucky, they will love you too. There will be fights; it’ll be the worst thing because you will be stubborn, like me. So you’ll have to ask yourself: Do I want to be right or do I want to happy.”

A calendar alert went off; Ben gave his phone a long grave look. "Damn it." Then he grabbed his keys, going back out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't sure if waiting for Rey on her porch was sweet or justification for a restraining order. The wine bottle and cake box were resting beside him. Then he finally saw the headlights of her car.

She had a blank expression, coming out of her car seeing him waiting on her porch for her.

"You certainly took your sweet time coming home this evening. Don’t you know all sorts of unsavory types are roaming the street at this time of night?”

"Ben, why are you here?" She seemed more confused than angry; he took that as a good sign.

Trying again to make her laugh, “So you think just because it’s your birthday you can galivant at all hours with god knows what kind of questionable characters."

"Ben, you are the only questionable character I know." a tiny smile reluctantly appeared. "So I ask again, what exactly are you doing here?”

"Well, it’s your birthday. I couldn’t let that pass without wishing you a happy birthday. I got you a birthday cake, chocolate fudge with buttercream frosting. It's your favorite."

"Ben... You really didn't have to do this." she shook her head, taking a deep breath. Ben saw the apparent tension in her body. "I got your messages and the flowers, Ben. I just...."

"No, don’t say it; I shouldn't have just popped in with a cake. Your silence, I probably should have taken the hint. I just wanted to wish" Ben had trouble talking over the sudden lump in his throat "you Happy Birthday," Leaning in to kiss her on the cheek but stops himself short. Awkwardly, instead turns to leave.

Then he feels her hand on this shoulder, turning him around. Taking a deep breath, watching her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. His eyes gently shut as he savored her feel of her soothing touch, "You look like shit," she said with longing and humor. Relief flooded his body as he reached out, holding her so tight. She didn't say anything, just stroking in circles on his back.


	5. Thirsty At The PTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Years Since They Got Married
> 
> Gently Rewrote 1/18/21

Rey (iMessage)

Are you here yet?

Ben (iMessage)

_I'm just parking the car._

  
Good, I tried to save a set but,

the Karens stopped me

Said if they let me save a seat

then everyone would be reserving seats

Then all of civilization will be plunged

into an Orwellian Hellscape

_So, no seat_

Yes, no seat

_I guess I can go_

_home if it's a full house_

Ben, you better not leave me

with these people. I'm already

getting hives from the

passive-aggressive chitchat

_What is this meeting even about?_

Fundraising for the library

_Didn't we already do that_

No, you are thinking of the

fundraising for the building fund

_Why are we paying tuition again?_

They have the best

STEM program for 

our math gifted daughter. 

_Look behind you by the door_

Couldn't find a seat?

_No aisle seats; I would rather stand_

_hopefully, this meeting will be brief_

I don't want to be here too

_So, let's just go_

We can't

_Orwellian Hellscape?_

No, Padme gets extra credit

if we come to these meetings

_Does our daughter really_

_need the extra credit?_

_Is there really a_

_difference between_

_an A- and A+_

Why are you like this 

_What_

Just do this for you for your daughter 

_Are you saying I don't_

_support our daughter?_

Yes, right now

you are a

whining baby man

_LOL, You where just_

_complaining about_

_Karens and Hellscapes_

That's different

_How?_

Because

_Because?_

Because reasons

_What does that even mean?_

You are wearing

that new white

henley I bought you.

Looks good 

_Give me a second; I got_

_whiplash from you changing the subject_

Who's watching Padme?

_I left her in the car. She should be fine._

Did you crack a window?

_  
She's with her grandfather._

Which one?

_The one that is teaching_

_her to count cards_

  
How is he

_The same, but he was_

_really happy to see Padme._

  
  
I thought we should have a

small family dinner when

we lay the headstone.

Would he be okay with that?

_Anything that celebrates mom_

_he would be more than okay with_

We could have it at the

house on the deck.

Just family and friends

_I really miss her_

Me too

_I think about her every day_

_I catch myself walking_

_by her office, hoping_

_she'll be there_

I love you 

_You better you have ruined_

_me for all other women_

Well, I am pretty amazing

_I clearly don't deserve you_

True, but you're

ridiculously gifted in bed

so I'll keep you around 

_I feel so cheap, tell me more_

I really like how that Henley almost fits you. 

Makes me want to hug you with my mouth

_  
Well, that escalated quickly_

Sorry that was pretty vulgar 

_It's okay. I love_ _  
your dirty mouth_

_I love the sound_ _  
of your voice_

_I love watching_ _  
you getting dressed_

I love watching you shave 

_I love waking up with you_

_curled up against me_

I love how you can always

can make me laugh

_I love how you are_

_the rock of this family_

I love how you touch me

_I love your nails on my back_

I love how you look in my collar

_I love seeing you in my clothes_

I love the way you smell

_I love the color of your cunt_

I love watching you stroke your cock 

_I love when you squirt in my mouth_

I love when you watch me go down on you

_I love that you swallow then kiss me_

I love when you clench your teeth

when I ride your cock 

_I love it when your thigh_

_vibrates when I fuck you_

_from behind_

I love that you

keep me safe 

_I love that you_

_keep me sane_

Do you think Dad

would babysit

Padme overnight?

_I'll text him_


	6. Thirsty In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after their first date.

Rey slowly opened her eyes with every muscle feeling like melting ice cream. She curled into her mattress. Her skin flushing rosy skin, looking at him softly breathing, resting with his head on her breast, resting on her in a heated weighted blanket. Her hand stroked his sculpted back as she looked out the frosty window to the empty street. 

Ben stirred, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her in place, and taking a deep breath of skin, nuzzling her tummy. He looked up at her with these bright, please eyes, sliding down her body. Her black cotton bikinis were being pulled off inch by inch until Rey's sex was at his eye level. Warm breath was teasing her wetness; her giggles and mewing filled the room. His crooked smile ghosted up and down her thighs. She reached out absently, stroking his thick black hair like a favorite pet.

He spread her legs as far as they would give, wrapped his hand around her firm, long legs. Rey's sex laid bare to his gaze. The sheets smell like their heated skin, so delicious and lush. She looked down at his raunchy handiwork. No bashful hesitation or look of shyness; she was as eager for him as he was for her. Thumbs separated the folds of her sex as he leaned to open her up to his eager mouth. Winking as his teasing fingers slid past her lips into her cunt. He was changing up rhythms and pressures until Rey pleading. Ben's face was grinding in sync with his fingers. His fingers and lips turned. She was holding tight, but the waves of joy uncoiled her body. She drenched Ben with a deep sigh. Her legs were trembling in bliss. Tears slid down her face with a mix of relief and sensory overload. When her head cleared, she felt the wetness coating her thigh.

Nibbling the inside of her thigh as her sex rippled the last of her completion. Looking-up resting Ben rests his cheek on her thigh.

Drifting back up her body, his lips didn't leave her skin. Traversing her as if he'd never smelled, touched, or tasted Rey. When he found her lips, they kissed like they were the first to ever kissed. She moaned adoring, loving every messy kiss.

Gently pulls away to catch her breath, "If you want to clean-up, I won't be offended." looking up with an amused chagrin.

With an amused look, "Your practicality gets me rock hard."

"Really, later on, I'm logging this in my period tracker."

Laughing, Ben popped into the bathroom; she watched him grab a towel from the cabinet and run it under warm water. Coming back with a rung-out washcloth, he stood over her, gently cleaning her up. Bending down to kiss a bent knee, then leaving to put back in the restroom.

He returned to bed, tucking her close, facing each other. Ben leaned over and kissed her forehead. Ben reached over to her to get his phone.

With a big smile on his face, "Well, it's March 27 at 9:30 am. So, Happy Birthday, Baby." He moved her to lay on top of his chest. "What do you want for your birthday, Rey? What do you need?" 

Rey rested her ear over his beating heart; the question hangs there like fog. "I want you always to love me. Please never leave me. Please make sure I eat and know when to rest. Please call me on my bullshit. Steal food off my plate. Watch a movie with your head in my lap." The words on the tip of her tongue.

She hadn't told him how much he meant to her or how he was her best friend, lover, and emotional lifeguard. Every win or disappointment, he was the first to know. He was so authentic and optimistic while she worried about being perfect and assumed the worst. With him, she felt free and sexy. No one had ever had made her feel like that. They were in a bubble of endless kisses, with fresh flowers on her desk. Sending him pictures of her panties of the day. With no one invited in or none the wiser, it was perfect.

She closed the space between each other slowly, both all beating hearts and bright eyes. When their lips met, it was with a smile. Rey held Ben's face, opening her pink lips, deepening the kiss as her hand cupped his head, keeping him close. The tongues danced, and the sounds of joy slowly filled the room. She leaned into his neck to inhale him into her lungs. His hands drifted up the side of her breasts, stroking the outside shape.

Then there with a knock on the door. “Are you expecting company? Should I hide in the closet?” he with a smirk.

Hearing another knock, she got up, wrapping herself in her red kimono robe. “It’s probably a delivery. My mother usually sends me flowers on my birthday.” Grabbing her wallet, ready to tip the delivery person. She looked through the peephole, and her stomach dropped to her feet.

A lovely woman with light eyes with silver strands woven into her soft brown hair stood on the other side of the door, waiting for her to answer. Trying to smooth her sex hair and praying there were no visible signs of their all-night shenanigans before she opens the door.

“Mom, what are you doing here.” Her mother put the pink box from her favorite bakery on the kitchen counter 

“Well, good morning to you too.” Kissing her daughter on the cheek, “What, I can’t visit my daughter on her birthday with apple fritters and pumpkin empanadas. Your father would have come, but you know how he is when he’s finishing a manuscript.”

Rey kept looking down the hall to the bedroom, trying to figure out what to do with the naked man in her bedroom. “Rey, do you have company?” turning around, her mother was holding Ben’s jeans. With a small smile, she folded them and kept a hold of them.

Her face turned bright red, “Yes.”

Giving her that motherly look, “Is it serious?”

“Yes, it is serious. Ben, is his name and I… I… I love him.” The words finally dislodged. The relief and fear just standing there with her mother being so vulnerable.

“I love you, too.” She turned around and saw Ben standing with the bed sheet tied around his waist. He walked over to her mother and put out his hand. “Nice to meet you; I’m Ben Solo. I’m sorry I’m not dressed.”

Reaching out to shake his hand, “I’m Jyn Andor; the pleasure is all mine. How about you both freshen up and get dressed. I’ll put on some coffee.” she returned Ben’s jeans.

When they were out of earshot, ”So, you love me. Well now you are stuck with me. Don’t even think about taking it back. You should know I have a strict no return policy on I love you’s.” He joked as he pulled her into his arms.   
  


  
Looking up at is soulful eye. “I love you, Ben. Sorry, I made you wait.”

“It’s ok I’m rarely on time so we’re even.” Kiss the the top of her head. “By the way, I’m liking your mom. She’s cool.”

Giving him a fair warning about her mother. “Yes, she is. Just make sure you don’t get on her wrong side. She has a legendary temper.”

“So, like mother like daughter.” teasing with a smirk.

With a quick kiss on Ben’s lips, “Shut your face, darling.”

  
  


“Since it’s your birthday, I’m shutting my face.”Watching Rey duck into the bathroom,

Talking to the closed door, “God, I love you, please don't leave me, Rey.”


End file.
